The Gamer, Natsu Dragneel
by ReaperOfEarthland
Summary: This is a story about Natsu Dragneel living his life as a game character. It has elements from various games and the manga ,,The Gamer" Don't worry about not knowing what the elements of the gamer and manga are , it will be explained
1. Prologue

**The Gamer**

Since Natsu grew up (Before meeting Lucy) he had a strange ability.

It was called The Gamer.

It always poped up when he would finish a quest or a side-quest.

A mission would always give him a certain amount of experience. An C-class would give him 500 EXP (expirience) An B-class would give him 1500 EXP while the A-class missions would give him 5000 EXP

He could only wonder how much an S-class would give him.

Yea! he would find out.

There we're side-quest aswell, which waried from 25-75 EXP like cleaning up the thrash or painting the fence.

Now going back

Each time he would get experience enough to level up it would pop out.

The level up would appeared when he reached a certain amount of EXP which always increased by what level he was.

Right now he is level 15 and the amount increased from 1500 EXP to 3000 EXP( from lvl 14 to lvl 15)

Oh right, when he would level up he would get 10 stats points and they would be arranged like a tabel

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Age:17_

_Gender:Male_

_Rank: A-rank_

_Level 15_

_Strenght(The ability to lift up objects, to land stronger blows etc.):17_

_Speed(His speed depended on this stat, it worked for travelling and combat):8_

_Intelligence(The capability to memorise things, learn and his magic capabilities, Mana Pool, basicly his magic reserves transformed into numbers along with magic regeneration which would increase the more points he put in it):6(yea he was dumb)_

_Wisdom(Linked with strategy and the ability to come up with a plan): 3_

_Dexterity(Linked to the amount of damage he would do with a weapon and mastery over weapons):2_

_Vitality(His ability to take blows which, in game would be transmited to his HP pool similar to his mana pool):14_

_Luck(Simple luck): ?_

Right now he was a boxing sack. No wonder Erza beat him all the time.

The first time he leveled up he slammed all his points in strenght.

Such a waste, he thought. He should of leveled up his intelligence and speed.(He got his ability at level 14)

He didn't understand why luck came into play, and it was the only stat he couldn't put stat points in. He didn't understand the question marks either but it seemed that his luck was either very high or very low

Then his pools came into play.

_HP Pool: 1800(HP=Health Pool)_

_MP Pool: 300 (MP=Magic Pool)_

Then perks came into view:

_-Fire Dragon Slayer: Immune to fire and higher vitality._

_-Fairy Tail Member: Acces to a majority of places locked to lower mages from lower guilds._

_-Braindead: Higher Health but lower Magic_

_-Beliver: In the worst situation's his stats are all increased by 10 because of the flames of emotion and strong nature along with his pools._

And then, abilities appeared.

_-Dragon's Roar level: 10 (A huge torent of fire produced from the lungs and thrown out the mouth)_

_-Fire Consumption level: 5 ( Fire that he inhaled because of his dragon slayer abilities was transformed into MP)_

_-Dragon's Iron Fist level: 5 (Coats hand in fire and produces a high amount of punching power)_

_-Dragon's Claw level: 5 (Coats leg in fire and produces a high amount of kicking power)_

_-Dragon's Brilliant Flame level:5 (He discovered it earlier, because of him testing what he could do: Creats a high amount of firepower in both his hands and throws it._

_-Dragon Force level: ? (?) Yet again the question-marks._

Then the passive's came into view.

_-Burn's: Because of his flames the enemis got burned and it did 10 DMG (damage) per 5 second for 1 minute._

_-Gamer's Mind: The user can remain calm in all situation no matter what._

_-Gamer's Body: The user's body increases in strenght and muscles, along with flexibility when stats are raised._

And that's all the abilities he had. But however he could see those stats on fellow mages or enemis who weren't very high on level. He figured that out when he saw that he could see Erza's and Mirajane's level's and abilities, some with question marks, but however he could barely see Laxus's and Mystogan's levels and abilities. Meanwhile he couldn't see the Master's stats or abilities at all, all with question marks.

There also existed dungeon's.

Yup, dungeons. Not those that go to the very end of Earth itself or the ones in Era. He could go in a forest or cave and start to engage monster's which wouldn't normaly be there. They appeared in various levels.

Like in the forest: Poisonous Spiders, Snakes, Reptiles, Vulcans, or other magical beings.

Or in the caves: Water-type monster's, other types of spider's and varyous magical monster's.

At the end there were apperantly bosses.

The top-tier monster's were called bosses. In the dungeons there were various monster's of different levels. The top level one was usually the strongest of them.

Then there was loot.

Each monster has a small chance of dropping something, meanwhile the boses would surely drop something. It could range from armor, weapons, foods, leather, or potions.

The potion's are of 2 types.

The health type potions which we're of three tiers.

The small ones would usually drop on monster's of low type at a very low chance, at medium monster's at a low chance and at boses, where they were dropped in high numbers, ranging from 8-10.

The medium ones are dropped only from low level dungeon's were the bosses aren't that hard and when small potions weren't dropped ranging from 1 to 3.

The last type, the big ones are dropped only by high monster's and only one per boss.

They're healing would depend of the user's level and there we're the MP potions of 2 types.

The flask's are smaller than the small HP potion( The small ones we're the size of a small glass, while the flask's we're of smaller size in comparation to the ones used in laboratory's.

Then there we're the small MP potions which we're the same as the small HP potions.

The MP potions's which we're blue had instead of they're red counter-part a fixed amount for giving.

The flask's would give 100 while the small one's 300 MP.

He sure as hell was ready for this. He loved the ability.

And he was gonna abuse the shit out of it.

Why? Cause he was Natsu Dragneel, The dragon slayer, and he was The Gamer

I'm all fired UP!


	2. The Dungeon

**Hello everyone, I am here to tell you that this story will have Natsu stronger at first, but later in he will simply dominate because of the growth his stats can provide. This chapter will explain how a dungeon, loot drops and more work. The next chapter will have story development and quests. That will be all**

**Hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>The Dungeon<strong>

Natsu groaned as the first rays of light hit his face.

Because of his Gamer ability each time he got in bed he didn't dream, nothing happened. He only closed his eyes and woke up in the morning with his HP and MP recovered.

Ever since he got the ability life got weird.

He would normally think about it for a long time, but he didn't.

Maybe because of the ,,Gamer's mind" passive.

Oh well, he got out of bed, did his early stretching, took a shower and started thinking about his stats.

He was good in STR(strenght) and VIT(vitality) so being a close-up fighter was his speciality that didn't use magick at that much of an extent.

But he didn't know whether to continue that way or start to increase his INT(intelligence).

And he had no idea what Dragon Force meant.

But however after checking Erza's stats a couple of times he realised.

He was weak.

She dominated in all aspects, in STR, SP(speed), MP ,WIS(wisdom) INT , in DEX she simply towered.

He was better in 2 aspects or 1. He wasn't sure. Why, because her luck was 10, and he didn't know how hes was. Either on - or +.

Than his VIT was higher than hers, being 14 while hers was 10.

But however the initial stats didn't matter as her stats and perks would change everytime she re-equiped an armor or weapon.

He decided to grind.

He has been in 2 dungeon's till now and each one has been below level 10.

Now he was planning to go to a higher lvl one.

He got dressed and walked outside, carefull to not wake up Happy.

Another perk was that the hour at which he woke up would never change, each morning getting up at 7 A.M. while Happy would wake up around 10 A.M.

As he got out and walked through the forest a cave caught his eye.

He walked forward and a message appeared in front of him.

_Cave level:20_

_Warning!: This is a dungeon above you're level. Do you still want to enter?_

_Yes NO_

He casually accepted.

From his knowledge if the dungeon was beyond you're level the loot would probably be better.

Right?

He started walking through the cave as the barrier dissapeared.

He was wondering where his enemis we're.

Usually they dog-pilled him at the entrence but now.

It was different.

Maybe it was the level difference, or maybe they had a higher than normal WIS.

His spine suddenly tingeld.

He knew the feeling.

He jumped backwards with all his might as 6 cave spiders jumped forward right on the spot he stood seconds ago.

But the surprising thing was that they re-launched themselves back in the shadows because of the advanced use of web.

He lit up his hand as the entire cave iluminated itself.

On the top there we're the 6 spider's that attacked him, who surprisingly kept they're ground waiting for an opportunity.

Yea, WIS was probably something he needed.

He charged at them, blocking one's strike at his right arm and retaliating ferouciously with a left hook. But the Spiders speed surprised him as one of his friends bit his left arm who came in contact with the first spider's mouth.

The other 4 lept at his legs and he thrown himself backwards.

A message appeared

_Warning!:You are poisoned._

_Poisone can only be cured by special antidotes which can be bought or looted or by healing spells._

_It causes 5 DMG. per 5 second for 1 minute_

He could see that the spider's bite took out 200 of his HP leaving him with 1600/1800 and the poison slowly burning his HP.

But he wasn't gonna stop now. Now he knew that he needed to fight the spiders from a distance.

He grined from ear-to-ear.

_Fire Dragon's ROAR_

A fully powered Roar would usually drain him a bit but now he saw that his MP dropped by 75 leaving him with 225/300, as he didn't even feel the loss of magick.

Maybe because of that perk ,,Gamer's Body"

He didn't have time to think now.

The roar hit all 6 spider's and now, he could take a good look at them.

They're stats weren't shown but the HP and MP we're shown.

HP-500

MP-100

Because of the Roar they're HP's dropped by 300 leaving them at 200/500 and the one who was hit by the left hook got killed and the hook took 200 HP

The remaining 5 switched strategies as they took a defensive stance at a distance and shoot him with Acid spits.

This took him by surprise as he got hit by 2 spits his HP dropping by 200 leaving him at 1300/1800 because 100 dmg was dealt by the poison.

He decided there wasn't time for it.

_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame._

The 5 remained scoarched as they died leaving behind a couple items.

_Ding!_

He went forward and saw the items which he looked at carefully.

_Ping!_

_A new skill has been created by a special action_

_The skill ,,Observe" allows user to see stats of enemies and perks along with attacks and spell._

So he could now observe the attacks of enemies. That was great.

Now back to the loot.

On the ground there were 4 fangs and 4 pieces of leather.

_Ping!_

_Objects such as fangs and leather can be used to craft items such as weapon's and armor._

Now he saw that he Leveled up aswell.

he started to think in what to put points. Than he noticed that the 2 attacks that he used drained more than half of his reserves.

He decided to split the points.

He placed half the points in WIS turning it up to 8 and the INT up to 11, His MP increasing to 400.

He felt himself getting smarter and smiled.

Now he looked at his HP.

1300/1800.

He didn't know wheter to pull back or continue. He opened his inventory.

Yea, like a game character he had a inventory. It poped in front of him and he placed his finger on what he had.

Another outfit which he decided to look at.

Summer Outfit: Contains black sandals, White Cargo pants and his vest.

_+50% resistance to heat._

That's IT! He yelled at himself. This was the most awesome outfit of all time. Why didn't he have anything on them.

He sighed and decided to make armor out of the spider leather.

Then he looked at the fish in his inventory.

And his eyes bulged out.

_Fish caught by Natsu from the river in the forest._

_Gives 100 HP back._

He immideatly shoved it down his throath as his HP reached 1400/1800 again.

He continued down the cave. This time he encounterd another group of spider's, which we're different.

They we're smaller and they're back and stomach we're bulged out.

At the sight of Natsu they started shooting acid at a very fast rate, in a way which didn't give Natsu any opening to strike. He could only charge and take the hits, but they were strong spits.

He wanted an armor, and because of the newly increased WIS his mind sparkeled.

He stopped dodging and covered himself in flames, and spun them around him violently.

The attacks slammed into him only to get dissipated.

He grined as he charged in, dodging as many as he could. The ability was still level 1 and wasn't strong.

The enemis however weren't grouped like before, or in a straight line.

They we're placed like a barricade.

The newfound WIS shined again.

_Fire Dragon's Hellish Chains_

He spread out of both his arms which we're kept orizontal a spiral of flames which ressembled a chain and slammed them from one end at the left and the other one at the right toghether at the middle burning all the spider's to a crisp.

_Ding! Ding!_

He leveled up, not once, but twice! How cool is that?

He continued to put points into WIS and INT as the WIS reached 18 and INT reached 21 his reserves increasing to 600.

From now on he needed to level his Speed and Vitality, maybe even DEX if he made weapon's out of the material.

With that he entered a huge cavern filled with webs. He just knew it.

This was the Boss room. He had 1000 HP left, the fire armor had taken a lot of damage but couln't negate it all, it was level one in the end.

He grimaced. Should he fight the boss or leave.

He will fight, balls to it.

One more step forward and the webs opened to reavel The Boss. It was 9 feet tall (2.7 Meteres) and 8 feet wide(2.4 Meteres) giving it a square like dynamic.

_The Aracnachid_

_Holds the title ,,Queen of Spiders" giving bonus 10% damage with all spider based moves._

It's STR was low along with VIT while it's INT and WIS was high making it seem like a spell caster.

But however it's speed was phenomanal, higher than any other stat at 35.

Higher than Erza's.

He shivered. What did he get himself into this time.

The Queen bare her fangs as contless spines erupted in a voley. He was surprised none hit. Maybe his luck was good.

The Queen dashed at him and slammed her one of her legs in his chest.

Okay, maybe it wasn't. He thought silently as his hp dropped to 900/1800.

His vision got red.

_Ping!_

_Beliver perk activated. +10 to all stats and temporary increase of 500 HP and 200 MP_

He retaliated as the Queen's headwas thrown back by the powerfull blow given to the body.

For the first time since he entered he saw her pools.

HP-1500/2000

MP-3500/4000

It looked like his body blow took 500 of her HP. He needed to finish her quickly.

Putting on his fire armor he observed that it needed 25 MP to activate and 10 MP per 5 sec to more than happily complied as he gave his all in one combo.

_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame_

He slammed it on top of it head as it was blown back and slammed into the walls of the cave taking away 750 HP.

_Fire Dragon's Hellish Chains_

He used one chain from his left hand only to pull the queen back.

_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist_

He slammed his fist into her face slamming it mid-air into the ground and from above, launched with all his remaining MP a last attack.

_Fire Dragon's ROAR_

The violent torent of flames ripped his limits as he used 150 MP to create an attack great enough to rip the queen to shreds.

He dropped down on the ground with a remaing of 300 HP because of repedeatly punching the Queen's hard scales during his combo and no MP at all.

He mentally cheared as hi dinged 2 more got harder to level up now because he was level 18 when he entered the boss room and he needed much more EXP.

He knew now what to put in.

He slammed all points into speed making it 28, his highest stat.

Then he watched the loot.

There we're 2 books on the ground along with 6 potions and 500.000 Jewels.

His eyes recoilled at the amount.

He could get barely as much as that through 3 hard A-class missions.

Maybe that's how much S-class jobs give.

He grinned. He would get there in no time.

Than he looked at the books.

One read healing tehniques while the other read ,,Proffesional Boxing" by ,,Makunouichi Ippo"

He touched both of them.

_Ping! Ping!_

_The ,,Healing tehniques" book can be learned._

_Do you wish to learn it?_

_Yes No_

He might as well, he thought smilling. Healing spells we're that often found. Than he looked at ,,Proffesional Boxing"

_The Book Proffesional Boxing contains the following styles._

_Peek-a-Boo - a mainly defensive style that allows the user to slide past enemy punches._

_The Swarmer - The swarmer (also crowder, in-fighter) is a fighter who attempts to overwhelm his opponent by applying constant pressure._

_The Out Boxer -The out-boxer (also out-fighter, pure boxer, boxer) is the opposite of the swarmer. The out-boxer seeks to maintain a gap from their opponent and fight with faster, longer range punches._

_The Slugger - If the out-boxer represents everything classy about boxing, the slugger (also brawler) often stands for everything that's brutal in the sport. The majority of them can knock-out they're opponents in one blow._

_Which one do you want to learn?_

_Press yes when you decide or exit if you want to keep the book._

He thought about the styles.

The Out-Boxer wouldn't suit him at all

The Swarmer would be the best, but however he couln't be as good when he got older because of the damage taken during fight as it will take it's toll on him

He didn't trust himself with the Slugger. He had tough punches but not that tough.

So in the end he took the Peek-a-Boo style.

after he selected both of the books they dissapeared and all the knowledge flew into him.

Apperently the boxing styly wanted him to chose another guard for strong punched.

He tried one. He used his right arm to form a guard with it and used the left arm to slid behind the right arm, like a cross.

Yea, The Cross block.

Making sure he didn't miss anything he checked the Queen's corpses and found a dropped fang which was the size of a Katana.

He already knew what to do now.

And with that he left the cave reaching home and going to sleep, as the day ended.


	3. The Encounter, And The Sword

The next day appeared as soon as he closed his eyes.

Happy, was shocked to see Natsu home.

_Flashback_

_"Natsu, where were you?!" Happy screamed his concern._

_"I was out training, but forgot to leave a note. Sorry Happy!"_

_The normally excited kitten let it's head drop down in sadness._

_"What's wrong lil' budy?"_

_"Natsu... Am i weak?"_

_Natsu's eyes widened but recovered and softened._

_"No you're not lil buddy, you're my partener, youre strong aswell. Just that where I go to train, erm... it's too dangerous and I don't wanna lose you._

_"Really Natsu! Do you mean it!?"_

_He gave a long chuckle and ruffled the hair on his head._

_"Yea i do lil' buddy. How about we do a mission to cheer you up?"_

_Happy's words were lost in the hug he gave Natsu"_

_"AYE!"_

_Flashback end._

Yup, he would go on a mission.

"Happy, Let's go!"

He covered his mouth. Happy shoulndn't be awake right now.

But to his shock the lil blue kitten barged into his room already wide-awake.

"AYE!"

He couln't help but smile.

As he continued preparing himself he started to think about his skills.

He had a lot of spells and the skill observe.

Each skill had a level based on how much he used it. He was going to try to level up his _,,Observe''. _If he didn't rush to the guild he could grind it till he got there, plus he needed to stop by a mage gear shop.

He packed for a mission and decided to do one last thing before doing anything else.

_Quest!_

Everything appeared in front of him

_-Current Quest: Take Mission with Happy._

_Reward:Gain Happy's respect. Increase respect given by guild._

_Bonus rewards:?_

_Duration:?_

_-Primary Quest's_

_Finding Igneel_

_Protect his friends._

He shrugged it off.

Apparently when he did a mission he would gain the guild's respect.

Somewhere along the lines of 5 points of respect per mission done, however his respect was already full along with Erza's, Gray's and Mira's.

Now back to the skills. They set out on they're road and Natsu decided that multi-tasking was a great idea.

He stopped his movements.

Happy gave a confused face to his friend who looked like he was concentrating.

Natsu exploded in fire, but he started to control it, making the sphere roun and starting to spin it, slowly at first but faster and faster as he stuck it to his body.

He opened his eyes to met Happy's.

"Sorry lil buddy for the surprise but this is a new spell i made and want to get used to it. I'll wear it till we reach the city." He clarified.

Happy grined "AYE!"

As they continued on they're path Natsu used observe on various objects, from tree's branches leaves and even rocks. His observation skill continued to ding along with his _Fire Armor_

_Ping!_

_You have reached the maximum level for the skill "Observe" at you're current level. it will continue to level up once you're level is higher._

_Ding!_

_You're "Fire Armor" skill has reached level 7. The curent MP cost per 5 second is 5 MP(You're current regen being 10 MP per 5 seconds)_

He smiled to himself. He could keep his _Fire armor _all the time on and still wouln't drain him. It would halven his MP regen but he didn't care. It still regenerated.

Than the tingly sensation felt at his neck again.

He trusted his instincts, as he did in the cave and jumped back.

A black bear charged in the place he was standing, taking down a tree which was placed infront of him.

_Ping!_

_You have encontered a Mini-Boss_

_Vergo, The Black_

_'The Human Killer' It's title gives Vergo 10% bonus damage against humans._

Natsu's eyes widened. It was the first time he saw a mini-boss. A quick observe was used to see it's stats.

_HP-4000_

_MP-0_

_Level 19_

_A powerfull beast known to have killed travelers in the area._

_STR:40_

_VIT:40_

_SP:30_

_Abilities._

_-Swipe: Swipe's enemies with claws_

_-Charge: Charge's enemies at high speeds, can't change direction during Charge._

He was shocked. This was way more information than he could hope for. Looks like leveling up Observe was worth it.

He saw that Vergo didn't have INT WIS or DEX. The first 2 we're the reason he didn't have MP either. While DEX, he could safely assume the bear didn't wield any weapons.

The bear took a charging stance which Natsu quickly identifed as his _"Charge Ability" _It launched itself towards him as he jumped upwards.

_Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!_

Slaming the ball of fire on top of the bear's head took down half of it's HP as he could see it's effects on Vergo.

It was stumbling, but regained his senses as it's black eyes turned red.

_Ping!_

_You're enemy has turned berserk. When this happens, they lose the ability to strategise, if they have any and they're fizical statuses are doubled._

Why can't things be easy for once! He mentally whined.

_Ping!_

_You're "Brilliant Flame " ability has leveled up to level 6. It's MP cost dropped from 125 to 100. and It's damage increased._

His eyes widened. He tried to grind the roar and the offensive spells before and they never got better. He reached the conclusion that he needed to use it in combat for it to improve.

The bear charged forward once again, this time with the double speed as it's head slammed into Natsu's chest. The bear furiously used it's claws ability and swiped his chest, leaving a cut would leave him with a scar.

But before the bear could continue it's assault, the pray was taken away by Happy.

"Happy!" Natsu grined, seeing his partener save him.

"Aye"

"Let's kick his ass!"

"AYE!"

using Happy's superior max. speed he reached the bear, activated the armor as the bear's claws couln't pass anymore and Happy let go of him, so he wouldn't burn himself, right on top of the bear.

_Fire Dragon's Iron Fist._

Slamming his attack in the bear's head he could see he took 500 of it HP leaving it at 1500/4000

Than he took the greediest mouth of air

_Fire Dragon's ROAR!_

The attack was used with 200 MP, ripping Vergo to shreds as the bear was turned to dust.

_Ping!_

_Youre "Iron Fist" and "Roar" have leveled up to level 6. They're Curent costs are from 75to60 and from 100to90_

_Ding!_

_You have leveled up._

He felt an headache coming into play

He quickly smashed his points into speed bringing it up to level 33.

He mentally groaned. He didn't use the fighting style the book gave him. Actually, it's good because that style only works on human's.

He brought himself back as he smiled to Happy and sent him a shit-eating grin the moment later.

Then he walked to the bear to search for loot.

_Ping!_

_Found Vergo's skin._

_Found bear meat._

He was ready to shove the items in his inventory but remembered he had Happy with him. He thrown them over his shoulder and started walking with Happy, who gone crazy after seeing the wound at his chest.

"Natsu!, We shouln't be doing the mission today, you're hurt."

"I promised you lil' buddy that today we will do a mission and I never go back on my promises."

Continuating they're walk to the guild Natsu reactivated his fire armor till the city came into view.

Then, he smiled and stopped his armor.

While walking through the city he noticed some some strange looks the people were giving him, along with some murmurs that he couln't pick out with his enchanced hearing either.

He shrugged them off and made his first stop, a place where Erza would often go to pick out armors and swords or repair them.

And by a twist of fate she was there aswell.

As he entered, the bear's head covered his so she didn't know who he was.

"Yo!"

He greeted Erza as casually as possible who looked at him confused.

He moved the bear head out of the way so she could see him.

"Natsu, she greeted surprised. What are you doing here"

" I came here because i have some crafting materials in my bag, and decided to make something out of them.

Maybe even pick out a ,O Katana' (Is the exact same as a katana just that it's longer.

"An O Katana huh? I'll pick one out for you. Go see Gustav about the materials."

"Thank's a bunch Erza."

He went over to the owner and placed his requests. He already knew what to do with the materials.

He showed him the material's aswell.

"Okay, so out of the spider fangs you want me to forge you 2 daggers and an O Katana from the larger one while from the skins a set of armor."

Seeing Natsu's nod he continued.

"I can do that, but however the skins aren't that many. It would only be enough for a pair of leggings."

"Then how about i give you this bear skin too."

"The bear skin shouln't be as strong as the spider one, so it would only weaken the composition."

Before Natsu could sigh, the owner looked at the bears head and noticed a scar.

His eyes widened in shock as he recognised the bear.

"B-boy... where did you get this skin."

"It's from a bear i killed this morning. Now that you mention it, I saw people looking weirdly at the skin. What's so special about it."

"BLASPHEMY! This is the strongest skin you can find in skin belong to Vergo The Black, The killer of humans himself."

"With such material i could make an top-notch suit of 's perfect. I'l forge it using some spider leather aswell for enchanced flexibility, Hell i'l do it for free if you give me the excess of skin."

Slightly dazes at the owner's outburst he nodded. "Whatever you say old man."

He left the shop keeper to his rants and went back to Erza.

"Found anything yet?"

"As a matter of fact, she turned around to show him a blade, I did find something."

"The weapon is very cheap, and it's one of the best. If i didn't see it for myself i would say it's a lie."

At the sight of the weapon however, the shop keeper paled and started sweating.

Natsu grabbed the blade and examinated it carefully.

A silent "_Observ_" and it's stats appeared.

_+10% to damage with weapons_

_+10 SP, STR, Vit when using blade._

_+50% damage using elemental attacks channeled through blade._

_Ping!_

_The blade is cursed. It's name shall be given to you if it chooses you as it's Master. How it will choose, nobody knows. Maybe it's luck, the game hinted_

"I won't give the blade!" The owner's voice pulled Natsu out of his trance.

"I knew it. The offer was too good to be true, at only 50.000 jewels."

"No, erm I-it's not that!"

"It's cursed." Natsu's voice cut through the conversation like a knife.

Considering Erza's shocked expression he didn't know if he should of said that, but Erza realising what happend continued in his place.

"You used the low price to attract begginers, and try to get it away from you. But you can't bring you're self to sell it, because the curse probably implies death."

"You KNEW!?" The owner was franqly shocked.

Natsu's shook of head wasn't what he expected.

"I can feel it inside of the blade, like it's ready to cut my hand the moment that i swing it."

_Ping!_

_Try to become Master of the Blade._

_YES NO_

He accepted and smirked inwardly at how the blade wanted him to become it's master.

When Erza was about to yell at the owner, Natsu's voice cut in again.

"Let's see which one is stronger shall we?"

This got the attention of the other 2.

"This thing's curse, or my luck!" He declared.

He placed the blade in his hand and thrown it upward in a spinning motion, slowly.

And, shocking Erza and Gustav, he placed his arm under the sword as it span.

"Don't do it, it's sharpness is the real deal, you'll cut you're hand clean off!Gustav yelled hoping to save the customer's arm.

He ignored everything.

Happy's yelps, Erza's barks and Gustav's yells.

Only him and the blade, as it span, and span in mid-air, reading it'self to fall.

Slowly...but surely.


	4. Revelations and The Quest-Prologue

And as the blade hit the ground, no sound was made, neither blood shed.

,,You IDIOT!" Erza's exclamation cut through the silence as she bonked Natsu on the head as hard as she could

While he, grinned from ear to ear.

He had no time for Erza to scold him and to answer the shopkeeper, so when she lifted her hand to hit him, he dashed out the window, not even realising that he used his speed and that Erza was left shocked.

,,When did he get so fast?..." Her question unanswered as her hand was still in the air.

While he was walking towards the guild, he decided to check his stats.

_Natsu Dragneel_

_Age:17_

_Gender:Male_

_Rank: A-rank_

_Level: 21_

_Strenght(The ability to lift up objects, to land stronger blows etc.):17_

_Speed(His speed depended on this stat, it worked for travelling and combat):33_

_Intelligence(The capability to memorise things, learn and his magic capabilities, Mana Pool, basicly his magic reserves transformed into numbers along with magic regeneration which would increase the more points he put in it):21_

_Wisdom(Linked with strategy and the ability to come up with a plan): 18_

_Dexterity(Linked to the amount of damage he would do with a weapon and mastery over weapons):2_

_Vitality(His ability to take blows which, in game would be transmited to his HP pool similar to his mana pool):14_

_Luck(Simple luck): ?_

_HP Pool: 1800(HP=Health Pool)_

_MP Pool: 300 (MP=Magic Pool)_

_Perks:_

_-Fire Dragon Slayer: Immune to fire and higher vitality._

_-Fairy Tail Member: Acces to a majority of places locked to lower mages from lower guilds._

_-Braindead: Higher Health but lower Magic_

_-Beliver: In the worst situation's his stats are all increased by 10 because of the flames of emotion and strong nature along with his pools._

_Spells and Abilites:_

_-Dragon's Roar level: 11 _

_-Fire Consumption level: 5 _

_-Dragon's Iron Fist level: 6 _

_-Dragon's Claw level: 5 _

_-Dragon's Brilliant Flame level:6 _

_-Flame Armor level:7_

_-Fire Dragon's Hellish chain level:2 _

_-Dragon Force level: ? (?) _

_-Observe:10(Need further leveling for skill to continue improving)_

_Passives:_

_-Burn's: Because of his flames the enemis got burned and it did 10 DMG (damage) per 5 second for 1 minute._

_-Gamer's Mind: The user can remain calm in all situation no matter what._

_-Gamer's Body: The user's body increases in strenght and muscles, along with flexibility when stats are raised._

He wistled. It was impossible to get this much power without a magic potion or something in this little time.

He reached the guild, the noise snapping him out of his train of thoughts.

Slamming the door open with his right leg a chair flew past him. A brawl was ensued in the middle of the guild, from which you couldn't distinguish anything. There was something that looked like Elfman, and a pack of black hair which he guessed that it belonged to Gray.

He went right past them, as Happy was still strapted on his back, yelling at went right to the mission board and looked at the quests.

_Bandit Camp Elimination_

_Reward: 20.000 jewels_

_Recommended rank: C-rank_

No way was he fighting bandits for that cheap, but he knew which mission to take if he wanted to stretch.

_Dark Guild Protection_

_Reward: 200.000 jewels_

_Recommended rank: +A-rank_

_Dark Guild Protection_

_Reward: 200.000 jewels_

_Recommended rank: +A-rank_

Now this was interesting, grinning he snatched it off the wall

Now, normally he would run towords Mirajane to get his mission approved, but however due to his raised speed and icebit flying towoards him he dashed will all his speed right at the counter, nothing more than a blur.

Realising his mistake in not letting anyone know his current progress he flashed Mira the mission and made a mad sprint towords the door from which he headed to the train station.

Not bother to look back he took a look at the mision, and more importantly the town of the mission.

_Dark Guild Protection_

_Reward: 200.000 jewels_

_Recommended rank: +A-rank_

_lady Luna du Couteau is asking for protection against Dark guild. Further information will be given at the given location_

_Location: Mogron Pass, Lavender city_

Lavendre city?, Last time he heard that was on the newspaper. A city filled with dark guild despite it's flowery name.(No pun intended)

Now he could understand why such a request would appear.

He stopped at the train station and drifted into thought.

_Ping!_

_A new skill was made through a special action._

_[Day-dream] = This ability lets the user come up with an idea or just waste time_

_[Day-dream]: level 1_

Tick-mark after tick-mark appeared on his head.

What the hell!?

Why the hell couldn't his power be some awesome magic , he still screamed to the sky.

But for now, he's stuck with what he has.

CHOOO! CHOOO!

He stood up and entered the train, but felt he was missing something... His mind trailed of

BING BING BING!

Holy cow, he forgot his blue companion at the shop!

,,NATSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!'

The yell was heard from outside, as he dashed out of the train full speed towords the sound.

,,HAPPY!"

,,NATSU!"

The blue hairball smashed into his head as they collapse onto the ground, Happy going through all kinds of curses and apologies.

Once they both calmed down, with Natsu apologising and entering depression mode because of Happy's harsh words.

Just as the entire argument died down, Natsu came o a frightening conclusion.

,,NOOOOOOOOOOO HAPPY THE TRAIN!"

Before Happy could even ask what train , he was lifted of by Natsu who gave a sprint that even Flash would be proud of. Reaching the station, he realised that the train left 5 minutes ago.

,,I'll do it Natsu!" His blue companion picked him up and launched himself and Natsu above the railes.

,,Hell YEAH Happy!" Natsu's yell didn't go unheard. He loved to fly with Happy, the breeze in his hair, the feeling he got reminded him of Igneel.

,,Erm... Natsu?"

,,Yea?"

,,What kind of training did you do? Yesterday you didn't have that cool armor spell."

Thinking about a possible lie, he came to the conclusion that he couln't do it...

To lie to his friend would be downright shameless.

,,Well Happy, i think i got some sort of cool new power."

,,What do you mean?"

_20 minutes later and a lot of explaining_

,,Soooooo let me get this clear" Happy's usually calm and, very happy was now , in no way to put it a clusterduck(you know what i really wanted to type there ;D)

,,Sure, have a crack at it." Natsu wasn't fering any better as those minutes of explaining took a toll on him

,I friking need int, that's what i need.'

,,So basicly you live your life as a video game character, you have stats, titles, levels, equipment, inventory, quest and all that stuff, while everything you do in stats applies to you directly?"

,,Yup, that's about right."

,,I think you ate to much fish, Natsu." Happy's deadpan finnaly reached the outside world.

,,goddamn it Happy"

,,well, we could always try to make a party to prove this."

,,A party?"

,,Natsu, you got a video-game power and you still haven't checked one?"

,,Emmm, no..." He trailed of as the situation hit him.

,,Yup, the fish was rotten. Anyways, in video games you can make a party with other player. It generally increases rewards, experience and the difficulty of the monsters."

,, I see now..."

,, Well?"

,,Well what?"

,,Invite me to your party."

,,I got no idea how."

,,Just try it, maybe you can just call it out-loud."

,,Okay then, PARTY! Got anything?"

,,No."

,,Let me try this then."

TEAM! Natsu's second attempt was heard.

_Ping!_

_You have decided to make a team._

_What name shall your team have?_

Natsu furrowed his brows.

,,It's asking me for a team name."

,,Hmmmmm, how about ,Team Natsu'

,,Sure!" he chirped out.

_Ping!_

_You have chosen the name of ,Team Natsu'_

_What player will you invite?_

He went through all the players he could invite.

It went all the way from Nab, Wakaba, Laki to Gray, Erza and Mira.

He chose the name with a cat on it, named HAPPY.

_Ping!_

,,WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Happy jumped out of his wings as the invite button jumped in front of his to retain control of his magic he accepted to invite.

And his mind was blown.

,,Woaaaa, you got a healtbar and a level and mana? There's so much stuff here, hey why am i level 5 and you are level 21?"

_Another 20 minutes of explication_

,,So this is all?"

,,For now, I think. I'm not sure myself."

,,Hey Natsu, isn't that the train?"

,,Yea that's the train, but if you can still fly we'll keep going while on air."

,,Sure, i still got mana left."

,,Oh yea now you work on mana too. Your pools are decent, 500HP 200MP, and you got about 50 mana left right?"

,,60 to be exact. It takes 3 mana per minute and we flew for about 40 minutes."

,,Oh Look! The train sta...tion" Natsu's excited yell died down in his throath as he saw the town.

It was like something take out of an horror movie.

The buildings looked like they could fall of any second,thrash was everywhere. He could see from up here a robbery going on at the outter side of the town.

And behind the town stood a tall mountain, with a dark face on it.

,,Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu! Why do you always pick the wrong places to go toooooooooooooooo?"

,,I don't know buddy, but do you know what i know?"

**I"M ALL FIRED UP!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay everyone, author here. Sorry for the long wait, the kinda bad chapter and the small number of words used. But however fear not since i have returned.<strong>

**The next chapter will contain the first arc of the first major arc. Pretty plot-twisty and excited it will be. I already have the part 3 done, which does have out of luck 4k words, but i'm most probably gonna strugle with part 2, since part 1 has been already fully planned.**

**I hope you like the story, and please if you do see anything bad with it, send me a message. Each and every kind of criticism is welcomed. **

**Remember, all flames will be eaten by Natsu! **

**Have a wonderfull day :D**


End file.
